tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bzero/TP Scenes
I’ve been trying to run scenes piecemeal to bring the initial Shattered Glass TP to a close, but my wonky availability has made this difficult. So, I’ve listed the scenes I need to move things forward towards the conclusion, and I’d like players to let me know if they’d be interested in helping me with any or all of them. I’m going to be online this Thursday, 3/22, after 9PM, and then in general I should be able to get online every other Monday at a decent time since it’s now my day off. If someone would like to schedule something with me, please let me know. Thanks.  Bzero Shattered Glass TP Scenes Scene: Assault on the Old One Summary: This is a major scene for the end of the Shattered Glass TP, so I'd really rather have some people involved so it's not just Dust Devil and me. In this scene, The Old One and Alpha Trion battle it out for literally the fate of the Shattered Glass and TFUniverse. Principle Characters: Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, Old One Needed: Supporting characters for either side - both Acolytes of Trion and Cybertronian Autobots. Shattered Glass Cybertronians are welcome to join in on either side. Scene: Confrontation Summary: Several of Cyclonus's CoC have left the Decepticons in response to his affiliation with the Old One. Cyclonus travels to the Temple of Knowledge to confront them and either arrest them or convince them to return to the fold. Principle Characters: Bug Bite, SG-Illarion, Krunix, SG-Cyclonus, SG-Razorclaw, SG-Soundwave, SG-Starscream Needed: Principle Characters, Autobot Femmes to defend Temple, Shattered Glass Decepticons to support either Cyclonus or Starscream Scene: Ghost Town Summary: G.I. Joe sends agents to follow up on Zero's lead on Cobra's headquarters in Springfield, but are they too late? Principle Characters: Ebony, Father Cobra, G.I. Joe agents Needed: People to temp Joes and Cobras Scene: Human Allies? Summary: Abdul Fakkadi and Professor Arkeville have offered their help to the Decepticons. Should they accept, or try to keep the humans out of it? Principle Characters: Abdul Fakkadi, SG-Megatron, Deathsaurus, SG-Scourge, SG-Shockwave, Professor Arkeville Needed: Someone to temp Abdul Fakkadi, Shattered Glass Decepticon CoC Scene: Junkion raiders Summary: Nice, easy combat-and-rescue TP. Junkions attack Cybertronian City-State. Autobots and/or Decepticons respond to help and/or take advantage of the situation Principle Characters: Shattered Glass Autobots, Decepticons and/or Junkions Needed: People to temp Shattered Glass Autobots, Decepticons and/or Junkions =) Scene: Power of the GODS Summary: After witnessing the power of the Joes' Global Orbital Defense Satellite, the Autobots decide that the GODS would be the perfect device to reign terror down upon the Earth and soften it up for eventual world domination. When Autobot command dispatches agents to take over the main control transmitter at the Burpleson Air Force Base, will it be up to the Joes to stop them alone, or will the Decepticons assist the amoral Joes in the interests of saving the Earth? Principle Characters: Ace (SG), Ebony (SG), General Flagg (SG), Secretary Hauser (SG), Emperor Prime (SG), Jetfire (SG), SG-Prowl, Stormfront (SG) Needed: SG-Bots, SG-Joes, and possibly Decepticons to join the action Scene: Ruby Crystal Mines of Burma Summary: With the Autobots' defeat at Sherman Dam, the Bots don't have enough energon cubes for a full-scale assault on Earth. Unfortunately for Earth, Hound and Snoop have found a new, nearly limitless source of energon - the Ruby Crystal Mines of Burma! Will the Decepticons be able to stop the Autobots before it's too late, or is the Earth dooooomed? Principle Characters: Emperor Prime (SG), SG-Hound, SG-Snoop, Jetfire (SG), SG-Prowl, Stormfront (SG), SG-Megatron, Deathsaurus, SG-Scourge, SG-Shockwave, Needed: SG-Bots and SG-Cons to join the fight! Scene: Secret Mission Summary: Alpha Trion has sent the Technobots on a secret mission to the core of Cybertron Principle Characters: Technobots Needed: Players to temp Technobots, possible Cybertron Autobot tagalongs and/or Decepticon antagonists Category:Blog posts